


[Podfic] We're Gonna Rattle This Ghost Town

by brezcu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brezcu/pseuds/brezcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/toewses/pseuds/toewses">toewses</a>'s We're Gonna Rattle This Ghost Town.</p><p>Summary: </p><p>Tyler gets traded on July fourth. By July tenth he's on a plane. The only things he takes from Boston are a hangover and a duffel bag. (Or, Tyler learns to love hockey (again), Dallas, and Jamie Benn, not necessarily in that order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We're Gonna Rattle This Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't podficced anything in probably five years. Keeping that in mind, there are probably going to be some mistakes in this. Sorry in advance. Feedback is greatly welcomed.
> 
> Also a very warm thanks to paraka for hosting me and toewses for allowing me to podfic their story.

**Download** : [MP3](http://brezcu.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/We're%20Gonna%20Rattle%20This%20Ghost%20Town/00%20-%20we're%20gonna%20rattle%20this%20ghost%20town.mp3) || [M4B](http://brezcu.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/We're%20Gonna%20Rattle%20This%20Ghost%20Town/00%20-%20we're%20gonna%20rattle%20this%20ghost%20town.m4b)

**33:37**


End file.
